<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stone Can Not Weep, But Men Can by MissDrarryDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832969">Stone Can Not Weep, But Men Can</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn'>MissDrarryDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a sad ending, Brutal, Caves, Creatures, Darkness, Disappearance, Established Relationship, Fear, Horror, I know, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Sad Ending, ancient, auror!Harry, caverns, im evil, im not sorry at all, mystery creature, petrification, scawy, short fic, tragic ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry goes missing on his latest Auror case, his husband Draco goes looking for him.</p><p>//Completed<br/>//Word count: 972</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stone Can Not Weep, But Men Can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i read a fic that hurt me and to exact vengeance and cope i wrote this fic to hurt you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Why does thou sit upon my grave, and will dead lips to speak?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why does thou weep upon my grave, and will not let me sleep?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>Draco cautiously crept through the dank cave's narrow halls, the darkness thick around him. Distant droplets of water pattered and echoed as they fell all around him and dripped off jagged edges of stone spiraling from the cave's roof. Slowly, the narrow passages he'd been squeezing through widened and sloped downwards. Draco shivered and stopped to gaze upon the gentle crest downwards in the rock, into the gaping mouth of darkness, his Lumos not quite reaching far enough to illuminate what awaited at the bottom.</p><p>He should not be doing this, he knew that much. If those idiot Aurors had done a better job of looking for his oaf of a husband, he, a civilian, would not have had to drag himself through these damp, musty caves.</p><p>Harry was an idiot.</p><p>And, as per usual, Draco had to be the one to amend his foolishness somehow. </p><p>Harry had left for a case a week earlier, and it was only three days ago that the news had made it to Draco that his husband had gone <em>missing.</em></p><p>Because he was also, an idiot Auror.</p><p>Unfortunately, Draco loved him more than life itself, so whoopsie fucking do.</p><p>The Aurors looking for Harry were unsuccessful, the absolute dipshits, and Draco had lost all his patience come yesterday, so he'd gone to search for Harry himself.</p><p>He managed to track Harry's magical signature into this cave, but the trace flickered weaker the deeper in he went. Soon, there would be nothing to guide him and he'd be essentially lost. He'd just have to find his prick of a husband before that happened.</p><p>Draco shuddered to think of what might've happened to Harry or how he ended up here at all.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>My breast it is, as cold as clay, my breath is earthly strong....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And if you kiss my cold clay lips, your days, they won't be long...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>While Draco descended into the depths of the maelstrom, he couldn't help but turn everything he knew about Harry's disappearance over in his head for the umpteenth time. </p><p>Harry couldn't tell him much about the case before he left, but he did explain that he was chasing an ancient dangerous magical creature that had lied dormant for centuries but has awakened again. Apparently the CMC department couldn't send one of their agents, because this was such a high profile capture that trained fighters and duelists had to be employed, effectively tossing the case to the DMLE. </p><p>Which meant, of course, that Harry had to step up and take it. Because <em>of course </em>he did.</p><p>Draco's throat closed as the possibility of not finding Harry at all or finding him—dead flashed before his eyes.</p><p>He hadn't let himself consider that at all, at any point during the past week, he couldn't bear such thoughts. </p><p>Just so, his feet touched upon straightened ground once more, he'd gotten to the bottom of the decline. </p><p>His breath hitched as the great cavernous expanse of the cave spun above him, dim and ominous as ever. Beneath his boots he could feel soft, muddy earth which was a rather strange shift from cold stone and smooth rock, though he hadn't the time to ponder it.</p><p>Draco forced his Lumos brighter, expanding it to illuminate the vast space around him, and his heart faltered and hitched as light fell upon the sight before him.</p><p> People. This cavern was full of <em>people.</em></p><p>People turned to <em>stone.</em></p><p>Men and women, old and young, stood in various poses with various degrees of terror and shock frozen still on their faces, nothing more but actual stone, now part of the cave they met their doom in.</p><p>As he blinked upon the stone statues, Draco had to back away in utter horror, until he was stumbling over the rising hill he'd just descended and lost his footing, falling backwards onto his arse. </p><p>What had done this? What <em>could </em>have done this?</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>How oft on yonder grave sweetheart, where we were wont to walk?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fairest flower that e'er I saw, has withered to a stalk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>Draco needed to focus. He needed to steady himself and get up, and find his Harry. </p><p>The blonde refused to count Harry among the petrified souls, though a lump pressed in his throat as he stood and dusted himself off. He gripped his wand tighter and carefully ventured into the sea of stone turned folk. </p><p>This creature Harry had been chasing, whatever the bloody fuck it was, could be close by, and if Draco wasn't careful, he might attract its attention, which was wholly undesirable, especially considering the fact it somehow possessed the ability to turn men into stone.</p><p>Draco studied all the various faces, stomach roiling tightly at all the pinched, scared expressions frozen forever on these long <em>dead</em> faces. He prayed upon every deity he didn't believe in that he would not find a familiar face among them. </p><p>If he'd lost his Harry, he might as well have lost his goddamn world.</p><p>~</p><p><em>When will we meet again, sweetheart?</em> </p><p>
  <em>When will we meet again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>Draco had almost made it through to the other side of the sprawling room, tentative hopes slowly blooming within his fluttering heart, when his steps faltered to a screeching halt. Before him stood a statue, caught out in a defensive duck, messy hair captured as it swung sideways, the face bared and focused, not a trace of fear on it. This man was half bent over, his arms lifted to shield himself, but that hadn't saved him. The creature had got him in the end anyways.</p><p>The creature got the man with the lightning bolt scar.</p><p>Draco screamed into the damp, empty darkness.</p><p>~</p><p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry (im not, im evil) i know i usually never leave a sad ending, but ive had an idea to write a tragic fic for awhile now, and now i had incentive enough to do so.<br/>if you are curious, the fic i had read that had hurt me enough to push me to write this is the fic The Heart Of The Manor by kedavranox here on ao3.<br/>and one last thing:<br/>i used the lyrics from the song The Unquiet Grave by Karliene.</p><p>Find more on my <a href="https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>